


The Bounty Hunter

by missigma



Series: Mobscast [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, cross dressing, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mobsters Lalna and Sjin agree to work together to take Rythian captive and gain access to his office, but get distracted partway through, partly due to Sjin’s interesting tactics. References are made to my other mobscast stories, but they aren’t necessary to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bounty Hunter

“Would you be interested in a deal?” Sjin asked as he stood on Lalna’s doorstep, seeming for a moment a bit like a traveling salesman.

“What sort of deal?” Lalna countered as he eyed the black car parked on his gravel drive.

“Well, if you let me in, maybe we could talk?” Sjin tried his luck.

“I’m not letting you in my house,” the scientist reached behind himself for the door, wondering if he would have any cause to slam it in Sjin’s face.

“Fine,” Sjin raised his hands. “Alright, I need to get at something from those police files that Rythian keeps, and from what I’ve heard you’ve just taken a job from Ridgedog to take him in, for a—what does Ridge always call it when he wants to threaten someone in person— a business conference.”

“So?” Lalna prompted.

“Hold on, hold on, I was getting there,” Sjin scratched at his temple. “So, what if I did the work for you, you know distracting him and putting him in handcuffs.”

“And what would I have to do?”

“You’d be my backup, just in case he uh, well, you know,” Sjin shrugged.

“Is that it? Are you really that afraid of him?” Lalna chuckled, not entirely believing him.

“No!” Sjin protested, before amending himself. “Not really. I can handle him, but I thought maybe we could try working together for old time’s sake?”

Lalna rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to scoff at the idea, but Sjin cut him off. “I’ll meet you outside his office at two. When I go in, come after me if you hear anything go wrong, alright?” 

The scientist licked his lips. “Fine,” he eventually assented.

Their agreement set, Lalna left for the building that housed Rythian’s office the next day. Once inside the building, scientist took a seat on a bench in the hallway beside the door marked “Detective Enderborn”, despite the fact that Rythian was hardly a detective. He drew a newspaper from under his arm and proceeded to pay very little attention to it as he waited for Sjin to arrive.

A few minutes passed and a woman approached, prompting him to raise his paper up to his nose, already beginning to wonder if Sjin had stood him up. As Lalna pretended to scan through the paper, he was quite startled when a gentle hand glided lightly over  his thigh. He immediately glanced up to see the woman pass him by, her gloved hands retreating into the warmth of her long coat. The scientist stared after her for a moment longer, before realization hit him.

Rythian didn’t even glance at the woman when she first entered his office. Instead he continued to shuffle through the papers in the highest drawer of the great oaken filing cabinets that occupied the right side of the room. Softly she cleared her throat and Rythian finally looked up, his fingers deep inside the cabinet to hold his place. Narrowing his eyes, he met her gaze, suspiciously noting the high fur collar that covered most of her face, and the black cloche pulled over her brow. “What is it?” he asked shortly.

The woman sauntered forwards, but did not yet speak. Instead, she reached out, resting her long fingers fitted in dark leather on his desk. Rythian only sighed at her show, fingers still not leaving his papers. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. 

“We both know I’m not any good at putting on a voice, so I’m not going to try,” a bright voice emerged from the depths of the coat.

“Sjin?!” Rythian nearly shouted, momentarily frozen in surprise. He stood, transfixed, as Sjin pulled at the thick collar of his coat, revealing his typical well-groomed beard. Unbuttoning the front, Sjin opened the coat and slid it off with a slight shimmy of his shoulders, revealing a soft cream-colored dress underneath. He laid the rain-damp coat out across Rythian’s desk, before neatly perching the cloche and his clutch on top. With  a few sharp tugs, the delicate leather gloves joined his other accessories and Sjin paused briefly to gently sweep a few stray hairs back into place. Finding his tongue, Rythian withdrew his hands from his filing cabinet and turned to face him. “What the hell are you doing?” he frowned uncertainly.

“I thought I’d pay you a visit,” Sjin smiled slowly, approaching Rythian. He straightened his dress with a quick pull at the loose fabric, hands skimming over the shimmering embroidery at his hips. Rythian swallowed as his eyes followed Sjin’s hands, struggling to regain his composure. Reaching the bank of filing cabinets, Sjin backed Rythian into the still-open drawer, before placing a hand on Rythian’s chest and shoving him back. The bounty hunter flinched as the drawer snapped shut behind him, but remained motionless though Sjin was hardly holding him. “You’re blushing,” Sjin teased, running a few fingers gently down Rythian’s cheek. 

Face flushing even darker, Rythian ducked away from his hand, taking time to properly look over Sjin’s outfit. The man had curled his hair into small waves that framed his face, lined his eyes, and even spread deep red lipstick over his lips, though the effect was somewhat lost in the shadow of his moustache. Rythian nearly smiled at that; of course Sjin would never part with his moustache even for a scheme as elaborate as whatever he had planned. “What do you want, Sjin?” he asked, forcing down his nerves. He berated himself inwardly at how completely Sjin managed to throw him off guard.

“Well,” Sjin looked up through his lashes as he paused, and now Rythian managed to find enough distance to roll his eyes at how much Sjin was milking this. “I was thinking you might help me with something.”

“I’m not going to help you,” Rythian replied flatly, with no hesitation. “You can tell me what you want, or you can get out,” he paused for a beat. “Alright?”

“Rythian,” Sjin pouted, stretching the syllables of his name. “I won’t be any trouble,” he assured him. The bounty hunter snorted disbelievingly even as Sjin belatedly added “I promise,” his voice far too sly to seem sincere. Sensing that he was losing Rythian’s interest, Sjin took another step closer to stand nearly nose to nose with him. “Don’t you believe me?” he raised his eyebrows, tilting his head up just far enough that their lips nearly met. Rythian licked at the scar that dented his lower lip, eyes fixed on Sjin. Even though he anticipated the kiss that came next, he still froze when Sjin bridged the gap between them, his eyes wide as Sjin’s tongue delved between his lips. 

Seizing Rythian’s hesitant hands, Sjin guided them down to rest on his ass. Shaken from his uncertainty, Rythian took initiative and guided Sjin back into the broad desk, one hand still grasping at Sjin’s ass through the fabric of his dress. Abruptly, Sjin twisted away from him and grabbed him by his collar to slam him down into the desk. He swiftly brought his hand down to strike low on the back of Rythian’s skull. The bounty hunter briefly went limp, the impact enough to make his vision flash white. Before Rythian could manage to recover, Sjin drew a pair of handcuffs from his clutch and locked his wrists behind his back. “There we go,” he smiled, hauling the man off the desk with his hands at his shoulders.

Rythian stumbled away from him, promptly lost his balance and crashed to the floor, swearing profusely. Laughing a little, Sjin followed him down, lifting up his dress until he could straddle Rythian’s torso. “Sorry about that,” he bowed his head, kissing Rythian’s forehead, “but I think you’ll like the next bit even less.”

“What do you mean?” Rythian demanded, bucking up against him. “Sjin?” his voice rose when Sjin did not reply. Out of his line of sight the door opened, squeaking on its hinges. Rythian heaved his shoulders up off the floor, wrenching his neck around to look just as Lalna stepped inside to investigate the loud crash. Immediately Rythian set his jaw, a flush again spreading across his cheeks as the scientist’s eyes settled on him. His expression was equal parts angry and ashamed as he suddenly became aware that his lips were clearly marked with Sjin’s lipstick.

“Looks like I’ve interrupted something,” Lalna observed with a chuckle, locking the door behind him. He knelt down beside the pair, eyes settling on the outline of Rythian’s half-hard cock through his trousers. “You’re already getting him hard,” the scientist stretched out his hand, resting it on Rythian’s hip. “Was it the dress or the handcuffs that did it for you?” he teased. Rythian turned away from him, his teeth gritted.

“I think it might have been the stockings,” Sjin supplied, edging the skirt of his dress high enough that the tops of his stockings showed. He leaned back until he could feel Rythian’s length along his ass and ground himself into him, drawing a low whine from Rythian that was largely muffled by his teeth. Lalna smirked at the sound and pushed himself to his feet with a hard shove at Rythian’s hip.

"I swear, Sjin," Rythian muttered under his breath, “I’m going to put you through hell for this.”

"Bold words from the man in handcuffs," Sjin returned with a quick grin.

"I doubt you’ll be so confident when I’ve made a call on Sips," Rythian shot back. A look of sly satisfaction settled on his face as Sjin’s smile faltered.

“What did you have planned?” Sjin asked Lalna after a brief pause, still seeming uncertain as he perched on Rythian’s stomach. “I could get him up if you’d like,” he offered.

 By now Lalna had shed his coat and hat and found a seat before Rythian’s desk. He took a moment to study the pair, before deciding, “Actually, I think you should continue from where you left off. I mean, you’ve got him hard already.”

“I think I can take care of that,” Sjin smirked as he reached back to palm Rythian’s hardening member. At his touch, Rythian shut his eyes, another strained sound filtering through his clenched teeth. Sjin flashed a triumphant grin up at Lalna, as he gripped at Rythian’s cock through his trousers. He ran his hand along his clothed erection and bent forwards to trace soft trails up Rythian’s neck with his lips. Beginning with the ragged tie that Rythian wore around his throat, Sjin worked off his clothes, though he left his shirt hanging open from his shoulders. He reached for Rythian’s waistband last, sliding his trousers and his underdrawers down his legs all at once. 

The bounty hunter gazed up at Sjin, a hint of fear in his eyes as he tried not to look at Lalna. “Are you alright?” Sjin asked, rubbing his thumb across Rythian’s chin. Genuine concern furrowed his brow, only easing when Rythian nodded. Pressing a quick chaste kiss to Rythian’s lips, Sjin finally touched the newly exposed flesh, curling his fingers around the base of Rythian’s cock. At his touch, Rythian opened to him, a low moan escaping his mouth as he allowed Sjin  to kneel between his thighs.

As Sjin kissed him, the necklace he had kept tucked inside his dress slipped out, the pendant landing between Rythian’s collar bones. Sjin drew back and they both glanced down at it, Sjin grinning while Rythian frowned. “I’m sure you know what this is,” Sjin prodded at the pendant, a small rounded key strung on a golden chain. “It’s for these,” he reached around Rythian to tap at his handcuffs. Rythian quietly glowered at him as Sjin shuffled back on his knees, a different goal in sight.

The key skidded down Rythian’s chest as Sjin moved, its flesh-warmed metal drawing a line of heat over his skin. Rythian held his breath as it found a path down his stomach, his eyes locked on Sjin as he worked his way lower. As Sjin’s lips first made contact with Rythian’s length, the key fell to the floor with a metallic clatter, a section of the chain pooling around it.

Warmth surrounded Rythian as Sjin went down on him, slick tongue flicking at the underside of his cock. A deep groan  sounded from his chest and his hands twitched at his sides as he wished that he could hold Sjin. Sjin pulled back far sooner than Rythian would have liked, turning his head to the side to look back at the scientist. “Lalna?”

“What is it?” Lalna responded, sounding almost irritated as he did his best to pretend that he had managed to be unaffected by the scene before him.

“Would you hand me the tin from my bag?” Sjin stroked Rythian’s cock as he spoke. Lalna stretched backwards from his chair to grab the small clutch that Sjin had brought. Quickly he extracted a small tin of salve from it and leaned over to place it in Sjin’s hand. “Thank you,” Sjin smiled, already flipping off the top with his thumb. 

Dipping a few fingers inside, Sjin spread the substance across his skin before gently easing a finger inside Rythian. He returned to Rythian’s cock, his tongue making a snaking trail up his length as he added another finger to carefully stretch at the tight muscles of Rythian’s body. Sjin introduced a third finger, rapidly pressing deeper while he kept his lips close to Rythian’s length. He crooked his fingers inside Rythian, pushing at a spot inside him that made him moan loudly. “Shit,” the bounty hunter gasped as soon as he managed to breathe again. As Sjin continued to work his fingers inside him, Rythian let his head fall back against the floorboards. Gradually, he began to grind his hips into Sjin’s hand.

“Don’t let him come,” Lalna warned as Rythian’s moans rose in pitch. Sjin glanced back at him distractedly and seemed to weigh disobeying him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He brushed at the spot inside Rythian one last time, and the bounty hunter pressed down into his fingers, wordlessly begging him to keep going but a second later the fingers were gone. 

“Sjin,” Rythian whimpered as the man leaned back on his heels, putting a little distance between them. “Sjin,” he spoke again, adding a growling undertone to the name now.

“Sorry Rythian, it wasn’t my idea,” Sjin shrugged. “But there is something else I’d like to do,” he said as he swiftly found his feet. Reaching up under his dress, Sjin hooked his fingers inside the waist of the panties he wore and drew them down his legs, smiling as he felt both Rythian and Lalna’s eyes fixed on him intently. He stepped out of the undergarment and dropped it on the floor before taking the skirt of his dress in his hands as he knelt back down to straddle Rythian’s chest.

Hiking his dress up past his waist, Sjin exposed his cock, twisting his lip between his teeth as Rythian eyed his length. Sjin combed his fingers through Rythian’s curls, before gathering a handful of his dark hair to hold him. He gripped his cock in his other hand, guiding the tip to brush at Rythian’s lips. “You going to open up for me?” he asked playfully, teeth barely showing through his sly smile. As simple as that, Rythian parted his lips and stretched his mouth open wide to take Sjin’s cock inside. Lalna couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the ease with which Sjin had persuaded the bounty hunter to behave for him.

Sjin groaned as Rythian wrapped his lips around him, leaning over him for a better angle. His hips slid forwards, and beneath him the bounty hunter shifted to better accommodate him. Slowly, Sjin began to fuck Rythian’s mouth, though for the moment he did not test his limits. He pulled back after a few minutes and Rythian mouthed wetly at his cock before lapping at the bead of precum that dotted the crown.

Eyes on Rythian, Sjin gathered up the skirt of his dress in one hand, pulling it up and away as he thrust his shaft deeper inside Rythian’s mouth. As he did, he reached behind himself to once again grasp Rythian’s cock. The bounty hunter moaned, and the sound shook through Sjin’s pulsing length, drawing a high whimper from his mouth. “Rythian,” Sjin gasped, giving him an encouraging pull and Rythian moaned again. “God, Rythian,” Sjin repeated his name, hips shifting farther forwards until he hit the back of his throat.

 Underneath him, Rythian choked and jerked sharply at the hand woven through his hair. His shoulders spasmed between Sjin’s knees as he again yanked at his handcuffs. Sjin felt Rythian swallow desperately against the head of his cock and backed off just long enough for him to draw in a few panicked breaths, before taking his head between his hands and fucking his throat in quick, rough strokes.

For a few long seconds, Sjin held him still like that, before finally releasing his grip on his hair. Immediately Rythian turned his head to the side, gasping and gagging. He resisted when Sjin grabbed his chin again, but allowed his length between his lips readily enough though his eyes continued to water.

Tired of simply watching, Lalna rose from his seat. The wooden floor creaked under his feet, and Rythian’s eyes flicked over to him. Noticing his distraction, Sjin looked up as well, a bit too breathless to manage a proper smile as Lalna approached him. He turned his head, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lalna dropped to his knees just behind him.

Sjin relaxed into the scientist when he felt his hand grip his bare hip. Lalna’s right hand roamed onward  fingers trailing from the top of Sjin’s stockings, up the backs of his thighs to squeeze at his ass. A moment later, Lalna slipped his index finger inside Sjin’s ass, his skin now slick with salve. “Oh!” Sjin gasped, a short surprised little sound, then whined softly as Lalna added another finger. Carefully, Lalna eased the digits out of him, before thrusting them back in. With a light shove at Sjin’s hip, and a few quick kisses to the side of his neck, Lalna encouraged him to push deeper into Rythian’s throat.

“Come for me?” Lalna murmured, and shortly Sjin did, his hips stuttering forwards as he slid his cock once more between Rythian’s lips. Rythian swallowed quickly as Sjin’s thick cum poured onto his tongue, filling his mouth. Still kneeling above the bounty hunter, Sjin twisted back to find Lalna’s lips. His spidery fingers glided under the lapels of Lalna’s suit and he pulled, bringing the scientist flush against him. Tongue dancing lightly along Lalna’s own, Sjin smiled slightly into his mouth. Breaking the kiss with a gentle nip at Lalna’s lower lip, Sjin slowly rose and retreated one of the spindly wooden chairs that stood before Rythian’s desk. “All yours,” he declared.

Lalna turned back to Rythian to find the bounty hunter watching him warily. Squeezing his hands under Rythian’s arms, he dragged the man up onto his knees and paused to take in the sight. Rythian now only wore a white shirt, which had already been unbuttoned to show his bare chest underneath. Just below the hem of his shirt stood his cock, hard from Sjin’s earlier attentions.

Rythian’s eyes stuck to Lalna as he extended a hand to cup his cheek, fingers lightly caressing his sharp cheekbones. The bounty hunter tensed as his hands moved down his shoulders, over aware of how little control he had. While he might have allowed Lalna to touch him before, he had been the scientist’s prey too many times before to hope that the man would treat him well while he held him captive.

Crouching before him, Lalna leaned in with one hand at Rythian’s shoulder. “Just look at you," he smiled as he brushed his fingers up Rythian’s swollen length, his touch teasingly light. “Sjin really got you going, didn’t he?" He was hardly surprised when Rythian refused to answer, instead pressing his lips together in an unyielding line.

Lalna lowered his voice and dipped his head down until his lips were at Rythian’s ear. “You thought he  was going to give you a good time when he first started on you, didn’t you?" he murmured as he lightly rubbed his knuckles along Rythian’s shaft. “You actually believed that it wasn’t business that brought him by," he smirked. 

“What do you want?” Rythian rasped, cutting his rambling series of taunts short. 

Grinning, Lalna glanced up at Sjin. “He gets like this sometimes,” he shrugged.

“Fuck off,” Rythian snarled. “If you’re just going to gl-” he immediately broke off as Lalna hooked his finger inside the corner of his mouth, jerking his head roughly to the side. Grabbing a handful of Rythian’s hair, he yanked his head back until the bounty hunter could see little more than the white ceiling directly above him. 

“I’ll be clear about why I’m here, so we can skip the rest of your speech,” Lalna told him simply, his voice taking on a more dangerous note though the tone remained bright. “I’m here because Ridgedog has offered me a bit of a bonus if I bring you by for word.”

“And I’m here for a look at one of your files,” Sjin added in, now out of Rythian’s line of sight.

Rythian attempted to speak, but Lalna silenced him with a sharp twist at his hair. He released Rythian and the man slumped forwards, rolling his sore neck slowly, though he kept quiet for the moment. Pulling at the front of Rythian’s shirt, Lalna forced him to shuffle forwards on his knees. The scientist quickly found his way back to his seat, bringing Rythian with him to kneel at his feet. Rythian flinched as Lalna’s hand drifted over his throat, making his way steadily upwards to run his index along Rythian’s jaw.

Tipping Rythian’s chin up with a few fingers, Lalna forced him to stretch upwards and rise up off his haunches. The scientist hunched forwards in his chair and kissed Rythian’s lips, continuing to hold him fast with one hand. As he forced his tongue into Rythian’s mouth, he could still taste the flavor of Sjin’s cum on his lips. Rythian pushed back aggressively, biting at Lalna’s invading tongue and digging his teeth deep into his lower lip when his tongue retreated. The scientist yelped and abruptly jerked back from him, fingers immediately flying up to probe at the new wound. His fingers came away bloody and he grinned up at Rythian, before leaning in for another kiss.

Blood trickling down his lower lip, Lalna kissed Rythian deeply, curling his tongue up to run along Rythian’s own. He grabbed at the front of Rythian’s  shirt, previously unbuttoned by Sjin’s nimble fingers, and pulled it over his shoulders where it slid down to bunch up just above his elbows.

Hands resting carefully on Rythian’s bare chest, Lalna ran his palms across his skin and over the dark hair that grew there. Experimentally he pinched at Rythian’s left nipple, squeezing harder when Rythian stifled his initial moan. The bounty hunter winced and finally gasped loudly. “There we go,” Lalna laughed, before moving his fingers to tease at his right nipple next. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, his free hand resting on his own hardening cock.

“Yes,” Rythian admitted, eager for any stimulation. He leaned back when Lalna left his chair and swore as the scientist shoved him face first into the floor. The bounty hunter remained still as he heard Lalna settle in place behind him, remembering how the man liked to make him wait. A rustle of fabric assured him that it wouldn’t be much longer. He felt Lalna grab hold of his hip and seconds later the head of Lalna’s cock rubbed against his ass.

His fingers digging into Rythian’s hip, Lalna thrust inside him, making him groaned low in his throat. The scientist grasped the chain that linked Rythian’s wrists, yanking at the handcuffs as his hips slammed against the other man. Rythian yelped as his shoulders were stretched back nearly far enough to drag his chest up off the floor and balled his hands into fists, his nails cutting into his own skin. He slumped back against the floor gratefully when Lalna let go a minute later, though he still dug his nails into his palms whenever Lalna pressed particularly deep inside him.

Lalna’s hand slowly snaked up Rythian’s back, fingers first trailing along his spine before forming a small  semicircle around the base of his neck. From there, his fingers dove into the hair at the nape of Rythian’s neck, parting his hair as he pushed upwards until he had a solid grip on Rythian’s head. He held Rythian like that, head pinned in place against the ground, as he continued to rock his hips into his body. Rythian moaned with his every movement, one eye fixed on him as his cheek slid back and forth across the cool wooden floor.

The bounty hunter felt his orgasm rising within him as Lalna managed to brush at just the right place inside him. Sjin had already brought him close not long before, so it wasn’t much longer before he was coming, his mouth hanging open as he gasped. Lalna leaned over him, his eyes falling shut as he lost himself to the tightness of Rythian’s body around him.

He came with a loud shout, hissing a few curses as he thrust into Rythian deeply,  and knelt there for a moment longer, resting against him as he caught his breath. Pulling away, Lalna turned to his side and slowly began to pull up his trousers. Rythian shivered at the loss of Lalna’s warmth, and sank down tiredly against the floor.

“Get him dressed,” Lalna nodded at Sjin, who quickly bent down to pull Rythian into a sitting position.

“Is that it? Are you just going to take me to Ridge now?” Rythian demanded, trying to brush off Sjin as the man briskly tugged his clothes back on, before standing to find his own accessories.

Raising his eyebrows, Lalna asked, “Why exactly do you think that I owe you any sort of loyalty over Ridgedog?” Rythian immediately fell silent, clenching his jaw as a dark look fell across his face. “Was it the sex?” the scientist pressed. “Is that why you think I should let you go?”

Behind him, Sjin began to laugh as he finished pulling on his own coat. Lalna ignored him as he tried to force Rythian to meet his eyes before finally looking up at him, somewhat annoyed, “What?”

“He actually does have a bit of a different reason why he thinks you should let him off.”

“Sjin, don’t,” Rythian barked, real panic raising the pitch of his voice.

“He might as well know,” Sjin returned.

“Know what?” Lalna demanded, feeling suddenly out of the loop.

“Sjin,” Rythian’s voice dropped lower, as he attempted to sound more intimidating.

Sjin stood still, grinning at the pair as he enjoyed the moment of suspense he had created. “Well,” he eventually spoke and Rythian dropped his head to his chest, already anticipating Lalna’s reaction. “A few weeks ago, when you had that…extended stay with Ridgedog, Xephos went looking for you. As you might guess, he went to Rythian here first and after they parted ways, Rythian took up the search as well.

“It was Rythian who got you away from Ridge and took you to Xephos. I don’t know if Ridge allowed it to happen, who knows with that guy,” Sjin shrugged. “But it seems that Rythian hoped that you might show him some kindness after that.” Lalna dropped his hands from Rythian’s chin, regarding him with an uneasy sort of bewilderment.

“I didn’t do it because I was hoping he’d let me off some other time,” Rythian growled at Sjin, trying to ignore the look on the scientist’s face.

“Were you just feeling sentimental then?” Sjin goaded him.

“No!” Rythian shouted. Sjin quirked his eyebrow at his defensiveness, and Rythian did his best to recover. “No,” he repeated less forcefully. “I was-” the bounty hunter paused, now realizing he had no better explanation himself. He screwed his eyes shut and swore.

Lalna dragged himself to his feet with a hand on Rythian’s desk and went to whisper in Sjin’s ear. Seconds later, he left the office with his coat and hat in hand, leaving Sjin alone with the bounty hunter.

“Well, that’s rough,” Sjin commented, reaching behind his head to fiddle with the clasp of his necklace. “At least he could have said thank you,” he said as he leaned down to unlock Rythian’s handcuffs. 

“How did you find out about that?” Rythian asked, finding his feet slowly. He adjusted his clothes, frowning at how clumsily Sjin had dressed him.

“Oh, you know,” Sjin slipped the handcuffs and key back into his clutch. “I always know what’s going on, especially with all of Xephos’ top men.”

“And why did you think that it was something that Lalna needed to know?” Rythian moved forwards, backing Sjin against his desk.

“It was uh-” Sjin cut himself off, sensing that no explanation could placate the bounty hunter. He swallowed and remained motionless, hoping that Rythian was too tired to pursue the matter.

“Get out, you meddling bastard,” Rythian relented, trying sound menacing as he stepped back just enough to allow Sjin to slip away from him. Instead, his words came out as an exhausted sigh as he sank back against the desk.


End file.
